


BestDel!ReaderxClaudia! IDMUN

by zer07



Category: Model UN - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zer07/pseuds/zer07
Comments: 2





	BestDel!ReaderxClaudia! IDMUN

So there I was. At the steakhouse with Claudia from IDMUN.  
I had just won Best Delegate on hit Discord Server Internet Discord Model United Nations.  
She looks me in the eyes, it's very uncomfortable. I'm not even sure how she did it, considering I'm all the way up here and she's... down there.  
Whatever. The waitress walks over, and asks us what kind of steaks we want.  
I say medium rare, filet mignon. I'm willing to splurge after my recent victory. Claudia ponders for a little bit, pun intended.  
She finally looks the waitress in there eyes, and says those fateful words...  
"CAESAR SALAD CAESAR SALAD CAESAR SALAD CAESAR SALAD"  
The waitress just kind of stared at us.

The steaks were good though.


End file.
